Hasta la eternidad
by memoriesofkagome
Summary: Una depresión siempre puede conducir a lo peor, aunque otras veces puede ocurrir todo lo contrario. Aura/May es un buen ejemplo de ello.


¡Buenas!

Se que os sorprendereis de ver esto aquí, pero es que hoy me he inspirado y un bajón emocional me ha echo volcarme contra el teclado y escribir un oneshot que hacia tiempo que quería hacer. Es un Contestshipping o como se llame. Aclaro que en vez de utilizar los nombres de América Latina, lo he echo con los de España. O sea que Haruka (nombre jaonés) = May (nombre latino) = **Aura** (nombre español y que utilizo). Siento mucho a los que no sean de aquí y lo lean, pero es que estoy habituada a escucharlo así y.. lo siento, en serio.

Déjando esto aparte, espero que os guste. Es mi primer oneshot y nose como habrá salido, así que espero opiniones y comentarios, por favor. Espero que sepais en que capítulo se situa, sino lo pondré al final del fic.

Solo me queda decir mi frase preferida. Leed y recordad que que este fic es **ÚNICO **de su creadora y que está prohibido **PLAGIARLO**!!

* * *

**Hasta la eternidad.**

Oía ruidos alrededor mío, muy notorios, por cierto. Intenté abrir mis ojos, que vieron la cama superior a la mía, cuyo propietario no paraba de moverse, a juzgar por los botes que daba. Me toqué el pelo, que bien enredado estaba y mi mano fue hacia mi frente, sudada, mejor dicho, empapada. Intenté agudizar mi oído para saber de donde provenían esos ruidos. Valdría más no haberlo hecho, ya que solo comprobé y verifiqué que el causante era el susodicho de la cama superior, mi mejor amigo Ash Ketchum, que solo podía estar roncando a pierna suelta a las seis de la mañana así.

Me incorporé y me quedé un rato sentada encima del lecho, tirando el saco al suelo e intentando poner mis ideas en orden, que pocas eran. Mi cabeza se encontraba con mucha niebla, demasiado espesa para pensar. Claro, ¿quién iba a ponerse a dar vueltas al tarro en su santo juicio a las seis de la madrugada? Nadie excepto una servidora, la cual llevaba así una semana, sin dormir y con una mente ofuscada. Así que siguiendo mi nueva rutina, me levanté, cogí mi ropa y me fui hacia el baño para arreglarme y, de paso, vestirme. Dentro me miré al espejo y vi un reflejo. Horrible, sinceramente. Esa persona que se hallaba delante de mí no se asemejaba nada a la chica que conozco. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos, mientras que los párpados tenían un aspecto desastroso, un color negro que cada vez era más y más permanente. Por el contrario, el rostro era muy blanquecino, pálido casi como la nieve de las montañas y mis labios rosa claro, sin vida. Mi apariencia había llegado a un extremo irreconocible para mi persona. Si me vieran mis padres, no me dejarían salir de casa seguro.

Me desvestí y me puse la ropa que llevaba casi siempre, pero me quedaba más holgada que de costumbre. Volví a mirarme al espejo, me cepillé el pelo haciéndome las dos coletas pertinentes y poniéndome la pañoleta en mi cabeza. Apliqué en mi rostro un anti ojeras potente y un poco de color, para que no se notara mi palidez extrema. Me cepillé los dientes para quitar mi mal aliento horrendo matutino e intenté sonreír ante mi reflejo, cosa imposible. Así que así salí del aseo hacia el comedor, y de allí al exterior. Estaba amaneciendo, así que el Sol asomaba por el horizonte del valle y rayos rojizos irradiaban la tierra de alrededor. Me encaminé hacia una explanada cubierta de césped y me senté en el suelo, apoyada contra un árbol vacio aparentemente. Estiré mis brazos hacia arriba junto con mi cuerpo y mi mirada quedó fija en el campo de batalla que se encontraba delante de mis ojos. Un campo que no había sido capaz de pisar desde que perdí en el Gran Festival de Kanto. Mis pokeballs estaban abandonadas con la enfermera Joy del centro, y yo no había puesto ningún interés por recogerlas. Solo pensaba en descansar e intentar pasar página, pero era imposible. Aún recordaba esa batalla inútil que di contra Solidad, la vecina de mi otro amigo Brock. Yo atacaba con Munchlax y Combusken, y no pude hacer nada contra sus dos fenómenos pokemons. Fui aplastada como una vil novata, todas mis ilusiones se derrumbaron como mis ganas de continuar adelante.

Oh, no. Estoy empezando a sentir frío a mí alrededor, una sensación de humedad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo y me estaba quedando congelada allí, contra un árbol insólito. Mis manos se encontraban heladas por hielo. ¿Hielo? Maldita sea, no estoy sola como me pensaba. Miro hacia arriba del árbol y… No me lo puedo creer. Un Smoochum me estaba congelando las manos con ¿qué ataque? Maldita sea, ya no podía mover ni mis manos ni mi cuerpo, solo quedaba mi cara al descubierto.

- ¡Auxilio! – llegué a gritar, mientras contemplaba como mi cara iba siendo congelada cada vez más por una cría de Jynx.

Con mis ojos vidriosos e inmóviles pude llegar a observar como una cabellera negra azabache se acercaba hasta donde me hallaba pero entonces una luz negra lo cubrió todo y no supe nada más.

- Me parece que no despierta.

- No me extraña, mira como está y encima, lo que le faltaba, una congelación por un pokémon para acabarla de debilitar.

- Ya, pero mírala, Ash. No es ella, no ves lo delgada que está y su cara.

- ¿Qué le pasa en su cara?

- Max, tú aún no entiendes y este sujeto de aquí tampoco.

- ¡Uah! – esa era yo, con mi bostezo descomunal y mis ojos abiertos de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba? Espera, me parece que mi cuerpo tocaba algo mullido y mi cabeza estaba apoyada en ¿un almohadón? O sea, que estaba estirada en un sofá o algo más blandito. Giré mi cabeza y vi rostros conocidos mirándome con preocupación.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! – dijo Ash, mientras suspiraba.

- Nos tenías muy preocupados, hermana – ese era Max, que en ese instante estaba comiendo un bombón. Que rabia…

- Venga, que te ayudamos – dijo mi otro gran amigo de Ciudad Plateada, Brock. Me cogió por la espalda y me incorporó suavemente, dejándome sentada en la cama.

- Ha sido muy extraño lo que te ha pasado. ¿Por qué no te llevaste ningún pokémon contigo? – mencionó el de Pueblo Paleta.

No tenía respuestas para esa pregunta. No había pensado en llevarlos encima desde que llegamos allí, creía que ni los necesitaría, que yo sola no tendría ningún problema. Pero claro, he aquí mi ingenuidad en pensar así, sabiendo como toda entrenadora que soy que esto no es un paraje solitario, sino que siempre hay peligros y que siempre hay que llevar un pokémon encima para intentar evitarlos o salvarse, como era este caso.

- Dejadme sola – pedí a mis compañeros.

- De eso nada. Mira lo que ha pasado en cuanto lo hemos hecho. Llevas muchos días así de aislada, sin querer hablar con nadie. ¡No eres tú!

- He dicho que me dejéis sola, por favor – repetí con mi voz monótona, una vez más.

- ¡Y te repetimos que no! – vuelve a decir el de pelo negro.

- ¡Que me dejéis! – grité ante todos los presentes, sin importarme lo que piensen. Estaba harta de todos sus cuidados, de todas sus atenciones desde que llegamos aquí.

Al instante supe que había cometido un gran error. Ash se levantó y se marchó dando un portazo sonoro, mientras que Max se fue hacia su cama, cogió otra golosina y siguió el mismo camino que el azabache. Brock, en cambio, fue el único que se quedó a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. De repente mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y acabé con mi cabeza en su regazo. Maldita sea, desde aquél momento me estaba debilitando cada vez más. Así me tiré quién sabe cuánto tiempo, descargando toda mi frustración conmigo misma.

Pasadas unas dos horas ya nos encontrábamos desayunando, mientras Ash y Max habían vuelto y lo compartían con nosotros. Los dos estaban más alegres y charlábamos sobre lo que haríamos durante ese día, después de ese pequeño incidente. De repente la enfermera Joy se situó a mi lado sin que me diera cuenta.

- Tienes una llamada. ¿Puedes venir un momento? – me dijo.

- Sí, claro – no sé quién me llamaría a esas horas de la mañana, pero bueno.

Oh no, pensé al ver la pantalla del intercomunicador. Mis padres me estaban saludando desde el otro lado. Cogí el auricular y allá vamos.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Nos ves bien? – madre mía, mi madre estaba mal, definitivamente.

- Hola mamá. Hola papá – lo dije sin mucho entusiasmo, lo sé. Por eso mi padre tomó las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Aura, hija mía, estás bien? Se te ve extraña.

- No papá. Estoy genial, de verdad.

- Hija, tenemos que darte una sorpresa. Mira a tu lado.

Hice lo que me pedían y vi que volvía una pokeball hacia aquí, una no, ¡dos! ¿Cómo? Ya me estaba quedando a cuadros al ver tanta pokeball frente de mí.

- Hija, no pongas esa cara. Son Skitty y Beautifly – al decir el nombre de este último, hizo que una sonrisa se asomara lentamente por mis facciones. Uau, solo el nombre de un pokémon, uno de mis favoritos, me ponía así. En decir esas palabras, las dos pokeballs se abrieron, revelando esas dos preciosidades.

- ¡Beautifly, Skitty! – exclamé, abrazando al más pequeño, mientras que mi insecto volador preferido se situaba encima de mi pañuelo.

- ¿Te alegras, hija?

- ¡Mucho! – contesté con entusiasmo a mi madre.

- Bueno, hija, es hora que vayas a entrenar con tus pokemons. Te dejamos, que tu padre tiene un aspirante en la puerta. Cuídate.

Así finalizó la conexión, y también me subió un poco la moral al ver a mis dos pokemons conmigo. Fui a darle las gracias a la enfermera y me olvidé que tenía parte del desayuno en la mesa, sino que cogí todas mis pokeballs y me fui hacia el pequeño escenario que había al lado.

Pero aún así, llegué allí y no supe que hacer. Mis dos pokemons empezaron a dar vueltas a mí alrededor pero yo estaba perdida totalmente. Me pareció ver a Scott y Brock en la entrada de la sala hablando mientras yo vagaba con mi mente otra vez ofuscada. Se me ocurrió practicar los nuevos ataques que según mi madre había aprendido Beautifly, así que me incorporé y me puse en ello.

- ¡Skitty, ventisca! ¡Beautifly, psíquico! – y ambos ataques se conjuntaron en el aire, pero vi que eso no era suficiente. En ese momento oí voces.

- ¡Son Beautifly y Skitty! – exclamó Max al entrar corriendo junto a Ash.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Ash.

- Sí, mamá me dijo que Beautifly aprendió psíquico así que decidí ponerlo en práctica, pero de momento no nos está saliendo muy bien. ¿Ash, como vas tú?

- La verdad es que no muy bien, no sé qué hacer.

- Ai, ya se. Los dos necesitáis alguien con quién entrenar. ¿Así que por qué no combatís?

- ¿Luchar contra Ash? – lo que me faltaba por escuchar, no tengo ánimos de nada. Entonces me vino en mente un rostro familiar, con pelo verde y ojos del mismo color. ¡Calla, Aura, borra esto ya!

- Que buena idea, Max.

- ¡Imposible! – dijo sin pensar. Al ver la cara de Ash me expliqué mejor – Es que no soy lo suficiente fuerte como tú.

- Por favor, Aura.

En ese momento, entró el profesor Oak a la sala y me salvó de una buena, ya que no sabía que excusa ponerle más. Nos fuimos todos a la sala de estar y allí el profesor empezó a abrir una enorme bolsa donde llevaba quién sabe de cosas. Sacó un póster enorme donde estaban todas las huellas de los pokémon de Ash, para intentar animarlo después de la segunda batalla frustrada contra Brandon, el jefe de la Pirámide de Batalla. Era increíble lo que podían hacer los pokemons de un entrenador con tal de subir la moral de éste. Además, él también recibió un cebo Misty, súper curioso. Nunca había visto uno así, pero Ash se emocionó muchísimo de volverlo a ver, se nota que tiene mucha amistad con esa pelirroja, o quién sabe si algo más.

Lo que seguro que no se esperaba era una postal de un tal Gary. No tenía ni idea de quién era, pero fue leerla y la cara de Ash cambió radicalmente y se puso frenético por volver a entrenar. Qué suerte tenía él, que se le podía levantar la moral tan fácilmente. Ojalá fuera yo así.

De repente oí un sonido familiar, peculiar y agradable.

- Roselia, Roselia – uau, me agaché a ver a ese Roselia tan bién cuidado. Me sonaba familiar.

- No puedes estar aquí tan sola – se me escapó.

- Cierto. Sabía que os encontraría aquí – dijo una voz detrás del pokemon flor. Me incorporé y vi que era ese chico peliverde, Drew.

- Drew – dejé caer lentamente, mientras mis latidos empezaban a notarse en mi caja torácica. Una enfermera Joy me tapó la vista mientras pedía un autógrafo al chico de LaRousse, vaya con la chica, que tenía libros y álbumes de toda la gente.

Pasé de la enfermera y me fui hacia el escenario nuevamente mientras unos pasos me seguían. Ya allí me senté en la plataforma y vi, con total seguridad, que Drew se encontraba a mi lado, dando de comer a Roselia.

- Me diste un buen susto hace rato. Estaba pensando en ti y justo apareciste – ¿pero qué estaba diciendo y confesando a bocajarro al lado de mi rival?

- ¿Pensabas bien de mí?

- ¿Sí claro, por quién me tomas? Estábamos hablando sobre nuestros rivales y entonces apareciste en mi mente – eso era muy falso. Últimamente aparecía demasiado, desde que estábamos en Kanto que pensaba mucho en él.

- Me siento halagado. ¿Y cómo te sentiste después de la derrota?

- Uh, pues bien, o seo creo. ¿Y tu cómo te sentiste? – lo que le acababa de decir era una mentira, y él lo sabía.

- Pues creo que como cualquier otro coordinador. Me aseguré que todos mis pokemons estuvieran bien cuidados e hice otro nuevo amigo – eso quiere decir que atrapó a otro pokémon nuevo.

- Nuevo amigo – y volví a agachar mi mirada.

- ¿Aún te aferras a tu derrota con Solidad, no? – lo volví a mirar, sintiendo como se clavaban mil agujas dentro de mí. – Eso quiere decir que he descubierto tu punto débil. Apuesto que ya no te sientes tan confiada para ganarme. Esa es la verdad, ¿o me equivoco? – definitivamente me conoce demasiado. Asiento con la cabeza. – Ya se, tendríamos que combatir - ¿Cómo? ¿He escuchado bien?

- ¿Drew, para qué? – le dije, dudosa de nuevo.

- No lo sé, creo que tenemos este escenario y después del Gran Festival aclararía las dudas.

- ¿Tú crees? – me sentía fatal, no quería tener un combate y menos contra él, ya que seguro que había entrenado y me pegaría una paliza enorme. Pero por otra parte mi orgullo me decía que lo hiciera, que quién sabe lo que pasaría.

Ash, Max y Brock echaron más leña al asunto y acabé aceptando, aún sabiendo que no me pondrían las cosas fáciles. Intentaron sabotearnos el combate los miembros del Team Rocket que iban disfrazados de Joy y Contesta, pero el cacturne de Harley salió de la nada y los echó. Eso era muy raro, que esos cuatro estuvieran juntos seguro que no deparaba nada bueno. La enfermera Joy le pidió un autógrafo a Harley y seguidamente empezó el concurso, con público y como jueces la verdadera Joy y el profesor Oak.

El combate fue bastante complicado pero muy rápido. Aún usando a mis dos mejores pokemons como eran Combusken y Beautifly en máxima potencia, Drew me sorprendió una vez más con su nueva adquisición, Butterfree, y su Roselia nos derrotaron con un psicorrayo y un rayo solar. Mis dos pokemons cayeron al suelo cansados y yo respiré tranquila, asumiendo que a partir de ahora ya tenía una razón más para ponerme a entrenar en serio: vencer de nuevo a Drew.

Acabada la batalla, los dos salimos afuera y respiramos el aire fresco que había durante esa tarde. De repente, todo cayó de nuevo en mí: la mala coordinación que tengo, la poca paciencia, y sobre todo, la soledad que llevaba arrastrando desde el Gran Festival y que no había admitido hasta ahora. Me distancié del chico y empecé a correr, pero él era más rápido y me cogió al instante, girándome con la mala suerte que fuimos a parar al suelo los dos. El impacto sonó bastante, dejándome a mí estirada boca arriba y con él encima de mí.

Uf, que calor tenía en ese momento. Tenía su rostro a milímetros de mí y mis latidos se empezaron a notar cada vez más, llegando al punto que estaba segura que se me escucharían alrededor. Sus ojos brillaban y me miraban fijamente. Y sin que pensara más veces, su rostro bajó más y más y ya me estaba besando. Sus labios ardían contra los míos, maldita sea, yo era una primeriza en esto y no sabía qué hacer. Solo seguí mis instintos y abrí un poco mi boca, dejando que el beso se volviera más ardiente e incitándome a participar más. Todo quemaba, me sentía ardiendo mientras esto pasaba. Su lengua me recorría entera y me dejaba llevar ante esa intromisión, mientras él me inducía a que hiciera lo mismo. Intenté seguirle el ritmo y en cuanto lo hice, la temperatura aumentó y la intensidad también.

Claro está, el cuerpo requiere necesidades y una de ellas es respirar. Así que a regañadientes me separé de él, dejando mi cabeza hacia un lado y él situándose en ese lado, ya dejándome sin presión en la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Me miraba profundamente, como si con sus ojos me pudiera atravesar y llegar al fondo de mí. Yo me encontraba extasiada, con mi ritmo cardíaco yendo a la baja pero con mis labios húmedos y mi cabeza muy confusa. ¿Qué acaba de hacer Drew?

- Besarte, eso es lo que acabo de hacer – adiós, no lo había pensado, lo había dicho en voz alta. Volví a ruborizarme con esas palabras y me incorporé al instante. Él hizo lo mismo y giró mi cara – Y lo volvería a hacer, Aura. No sé qué me pasa, pero es verte y me dan impulsos de besarte y devorarte a besos.

- ¿Qué? – estaba en estado de shock, lo sabía. Y encima él no tiene otro modo de arreglarlo sino cogiéndome del mentón nuevamente y besándome nuevamente. No volví a tener conciencia de mi misma hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente y nos pusimos juntos a contemplar la puesta de sol.

Estuvimos charlando sobre nuestro combate anterior y los estilos de batalla, prometiéndole finalmente que adoptaría uno y en cuanto lo hiciera, le volvería a vencer. Mencionó que se iría a Jotho a concursar, y que Solidad también lo haría. Estuve a punto de decirle algo pero Harley me interrumpió, acusando de habernos roto el magnífico momento de parejas. ¿Pareja? Me estaba volviendo a quedar en blanco, y mi amigo lo sabía. Menos mal que se acabó yendo mientras se despachaba de gusto con otra vez el Team Rocket. En esas se presentaron de nuevo Ash y compañía y Drew aprovechó para irse, pero no pude contener la tristeza que me causaba esto. Se fue solo, otra vez, y sin haber aclarado nada de lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Esa noche me animé a comer algo más, pero mi estómago se negaba y acabé saliendo a ver la luz de la luna. Al estirarme allí junto a Skitty prometí que cuando llegara a Jotho y lo volviera a ver, le dejaría todo claro. Todos mis sentimientos saldrían a la luz tal y como él hizo conmigo, robándome una tarde que nunca olvidé.

Así que ahora estoy aquí, en el puerto de Ciudad Olivo tras un mes después de lo ocurrido, esperando empezar una nueva aventura. Me encaminé hacia el Centro Pokémon para pedir un mapa o algo y al entrar vi una figura que se me hizo familiar.

- ¡Qué sorpresa, Aura! – me dijo Solidad. Le sonreí sinceramente.

- ¿Qué hay, Solidad?

- Aquí, que estoy esperando a una persona. Ahí está. ¡Drew!

Y mi corazón se volvió a paralizar al verlo entrar con su Roserade, y sacando esa sonrisa que me hipnotizo. Nos miró a las dos y se dirigió hacia mí, cogiéndome de la muñeca y sellando mis labios nuevamente, así como una promesa de estar juntos hasta la eternidad.

* * *

El capítulo en el que se situa este fic es el 41, si no voy mal encaminada, de Battle Frontier.

Ahora escribid un review. Gracias


End file.
